


Valid

by suburbanimmortalhusbands



Series: Love: An unbreakable force [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M, he's agender to be more specific, non-binary Bill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 03:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8604757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suburbanimmortalhusbands/pseuds/suburbanimmortalhusbands
Summary: An overly excited Bill who can't wait a few hours to tell his boyfriend good news





	

Dipper left the classroom, his phone in his hand, checking the news. He loved doing that in the morning, especially positive news, such as the fact that non-binary was a legal gender in Oregon now. 'Bill would definitely be happy to hear that.' He thought with a smile as he bookmarked the article so he could send it to his boyfriend later. 

But speaking of the devil and he shall appear, because in the following second Dipper's phone rang. He looked at the caller ID and smiled at the picture of Bill from his screen. He took that picture last summer. He made the worst pun ever invented and Bill just bursted into laughter. A geniune laughter. And Dipper couldn't help but capture that moment since he has never seen the demon that happy. 

He answered his phone and was greeted by a beaming Bill. 'Turns out he found out the news too.' He thought as he listened Bill quote the very article Dipper wanted to sent him. He read the article aswell, but he decided not to burst Bill's bubble. After all, Bill always let him beam about thing he helped by invented or discovered without ever ruining his boyfriend's happiness. And Bill was also just precious when he was this happy. "Really? That is amazing, darling!" He said, grinning from ear to ear, but then Bill just went quiet and Dipper's smile faded. "Bill?" 

"Should I do it?" The demon whispered and Dipper was perplexed, since he had no clue what the demon was talking about. "Do what?" "Change my legal gender." Bill said and Dipper was stunned by that, because considering how happy Bill was he thought that the choice was obvious. But it turned out he was wrong. "If that makes you happy you should go for it. After all, at the end of the day only your happiness matters." He told Bill and the demon seemed to give it a thought before responding: "You won't mind?" And Dipper felt his chest tighten. 

"Of course not. As long as you're happy, I'm happy. And I've known for a good while about the fact that you don't have a gender, I mean I'm the one who made you realize that, and I never minded it before, did I?" "Yeah, but this makes it official. Before you could dismiss it as just a caprice of mine that shouldn't be taken seriously, but now you'd have to accept it and maybe you won't like it." Bill responsed in an instant and his response didn't sit well with Dipper. 

"I never dismissed your lack of gender as a caprice, darling, ok? You are valid and if anyone says otherwise ignore them, they aren't worth your time. And believe me, your gender doesn't influence my love for you, that is literally the definition of my sexuality, but that is irrelevant right now. Because I fell in love for you, not your gender, or lack of it for that matter. So do what makes you happy. And if you're worried about what I think, well, I'm happy as long as you are happy, unless what makes you happy is making a genocide." And he stopped. He needed to rethink what he was going to say. A few seconds of silence passed, which felt like an eternity to Bill, and then Dipper continued, concluding his argument: 

"Regardless, just do whatever makes you happy, even if what makes you happy is being the second Hitler, ok? Just do what makes you happy, despite whether or not it makes me happy, because it might not make me happy, but I'll support you, because you're my boyfriend and I love you and I want you to be happy." Dipper finished and he felt like he worded everything wrong. "I hope you got what I meant. I'm not that great with words." He said, apologetically, and Bill chuckled. 

"What even are you talking about? You are amazing with words. You got your point across just fine and thank you, Pinetree, for being nothing but the best thing I could ever ask for." Bill said with fondness, all of his worries being washed away by now. "Oh, stop it, you're making me blush, and I'm at school now and I can't really blush here." Dipper said with a grin and Bill realized his mistake. "Right, in my excitement I forgot about that. Sorry, Pinetree, we'll talk more tonight! I love you and I miss you so much!" Bill said, starting to panic, thinking that he got Dipper in trouble. "Alrighy, I'm looking forward to it. I love you too and I miss you just as much!" Dipper said, with the most sincere smile on his face. 

The two hung up and Dipper shoved his phone back in his pocket. "Who were you talking with?" A classmate of Dipper's asked him asked as he lightly hit Dipper's shoulder. "Do you have a secret girlfriend? And what did you two talk about? Is it a secret date or something?" He continued and a part of Dipper just wanted to ignore him. In an overall the two were getting alone pretty well and they were having a fair share of classes togheter, but there was always something about him that bothered Dipper. 

"Actually I was talking with my boyfriend and I would've told you about him, but it never came up, because you always assumed I was straight and asked me if I had a girlfriend. Setting that aside, he doesn't usually call me while I'm at school, but he just found out that his gender, well more lack of it, is legally valid in his state and he got excited. And I am so happy for him." Dipper answered, and then he speed up his pace and entered his class, not waiting for an answer, because something inside of him told him that he didn't want to hear that. 

He had to hear it anyway minuted later, but he wasn't gonna let anyone invalidate him, his boyfriend or their relationship, because, finally, he was damn proud of all three. It took him a long time but he finally realized that he had to be proud of himself and especially of the current version of himself, which changed and grew so much, but in a good way, of Bill, who after all was his boyfriend who became a better person just for Dipper, because he thought that Dipper deserved only the best, and lastly, of their love, which was the best thing that happened to him, to both of them actually. And he wasn't going to let anyone step over that, even if that meant he lost everything.


End file.
